Allison Drew
"Knew something would mess this up. Didn't expect it to be '''dying', but..."'' - Allison, on bleeding out '''Allison Drew '''was a C-Sec officer, specifically working in Enforcement on Zakera Ward. A relatively upbeat and undeniably enthusiastic individual, she could generally be found either walking the beat with her boyfriend-cum-partner Dan Morrison or bumming around in one of the Citadel's many bars. Early Life Born in Germany on Earth in 2160, Allison had a relatively uneventful childhood. As the youngest child of five and the only daughter in the family, she was always shown some degree of leniency, which led in some part to the development of a typically rebellious attitude towards education as a teenager. Though capable of performing well, the teenage Allison spent more time at parties and on the streets than studying - her greatest ambitions at this stage in her life involved becoming a rich and powerful mercenary on Omega. The family eventually moved to the Citadel when Allison was 16, and it was around this point she realised the folly of her lack of effort. Though she worked tirelessly to catch up with her education, two years in a Citadel academy simply wasn't long enough, and she left basic education with barely a passing grade. Realising she had a rather restricted future ahead of her, she considered joining the Alliance, but her chronic fear of space flight put an end to such thinking. Work With ERCS With no better prospects in sight, Allison eventually obtained a grunt job with Elanus Risk Control Services, thanks in no small part to her uncle's contacts. It was here she received her marksmanship and combat training, though it went to little use outside the training range. After a year's worth of on-and-off-the-job training, Allison received her first real posting on Noveria, acting as corporate security. Though largely uneventful -- mostly consisting of standing around and looking tough with an assault rifle -- this was also where she got her first taste of personal combat: having been provoked into kicking out at a turian child, she was promptly attacked by his short-fused and over-protective father. The incident ended with a military talon between Allison's ribs and a bullet in the turian's back (courtesy of her co-workers). Though naturally shaken up by the experience, Allison persisted in her job, remaining on Noveria for about four years. This was long enough to make fast friends with several of her comrades, along with some of the permanent residents of the port. One of these friends -- a quarian who is long since dead -- crafted the tactical cloaking device Allison currently favours in combat. Work With C-Sec Shortly before the geth attack on the Citadel, Allison came to the realisation that she wanted to actually make a difference in the world, and applied to C-Sec. She never expected to hear back, considering the organisation's high standards to be far above anything she could achieve, but was offered a place when the massive death toll from the geth attack made it imperative to get bodies in uniform. Allison performed moderately well in a Zakera Ward precinct under Captain O'Hara. Though promotion was definitely not on the horizon, she was happy enough, if bored with her current patrol route. She rarely saw any action in the middle-to-upper class residential district, though she proved herself capable enough at dealing with any situations that did arise. Somewhere along the lines she earned the nickname 'Dropkick Drew', though she refused to elaborate on just how this came about. Since joining CDN, Allison has generally managed to avoid trouble, with one notable exception. Having found her way onto a close protection detail for a group of Alliance diplomats, she came under fire from Terra Firma radicals. Remaining behind to hold the line whilst the principles were evacuated, she took a bullet to the chest, fracturing several ribs and puncturing a lung. Saved from worse injuries by Dan Morrison, she nevertheless spent a few weeks in hospital and a few more on leave before returning to her job. She and Dan would become romantically involved. Drew survived the Reaper War. According to Morrison when he met with Vohkaidin Knox, Helena Mathioudakis and Natalie King aboard the Citadel in 2193, Drew was still with C-Sec (and still in a relationship with him). Personality & Relationships Allison is very close to her family, typically visiting her parents' Citadel apartment at least once a month for dinner. The family consists of : * Garrett, her father, a retired hitman (though Allison and her brothers are unaware of this) * Natasha, her mother, unemployed * In descending order of age, her brothers - Sam, Ash, Leo, and Rich. The first three work in shipping, therapy and music respectively, whereas the last has yet to leave education. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Forum Dwellers Category:Defunct Characters Category:Citadel Security Services